Peticiones
by AoKamisho
Summary: "Porque de una simple petición dulce e inocente podría llegar hasta la más dolorosa e hiriente" [Mes AkaFuri, organizado por la página "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"]
1. Petición 1

**Mes AkaFuri día 7**

 **Tema: Peticiones**

 **Pairing: Akashi x Furihata**

 **Advertencia: Contiene OoC**

 **N/A: Si tienen alguna sugerencia u observación no duden en dejarla! Me ayudaría mucho a mejorar, cabe destacar que es mi primer sobre esta Ship.**

 **Al principio solo iba a ser un One-shot, pero surgieron ideas y esto tendrá por los menos 10 capítulos cortos**

 **Petición 1**

 _"¿Podría abrazarlo Akashi-san?"_

Ahí estaba frente a él, se había armado de valor hace unas horas previas y ahora no podía articular ninguna palabra.

—Kouki… mi tren está a punto de partir —habló con cierta calma, intentando que el chico se decidiera a hablar

—Akashi-san… —hizo una pausa después de pronunciar el nombre del bermejo de forma rápida, rogando en silencio porque no se fuera

—Kouki, ¿pasa algo? —aún sin quitar su semblante serio se encontraba desconcertado

—Perdone… —tomo una bocanada de aire dispuesto a decir lo que había estado ensayando por días— ¿Podría abrazarlo? —preguntó sin más. A pesar de haber convivido más con él, seguía siendo el Akashi que era absoluto ante sus ojos y eso le causaba aún miedo

—No tienes que pedirlo —soltó una risa discreta, acercándose al castaño y cumplir con su petición, le parecía un gesto algo tierno por su parte ya que a pesar de estar en una relación decía tales cosas, su abrazo era delicado no ejercía mucha fuerza.

Furihata no dudo en corresponder, disfrutando el cálido abrazo

—Vuelve pronto… —susurró hundiendo de manera leve su rostro en el hombro de Akashi

—Lo haré —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, separándose del abrazo —Debo irme —habló mirando de reojo el reloj

—¿Nos mantendremos en contacto? —preguntó Furihata con cierta tristeza, no habían pasado ni dos semanas que habían iniciado su relación y su pareja estaba por irse

—Por supuesto, trataré de contestarte en cuanto esté disponible —aseguró Akashi, antes de poder articular alguna otra palabra las puertas del tren se habían abierto, haciendo un gesto con la mano en modo de despedida

Furihata solo se limitó a sonreír, en cuanto el tren partió mordió su labio inferior y apretó su camisa. No había salido como él lo planeo

— ≪¿Qué se supone que fue ese "puedo darle un abrazo Akashi-san"?≫ —se preguntó a sí mismo. Se suponía que eran novios y por lo tanto no tenía por qué preguntar tal cosa si se habían abrazado varias veces.

Resignado, emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa, su mente estaba vagando en muchas cosas, pensaba que tener una relación era todo dicha y felicidad pero no lo era así. Despedirse de Akashi le dolió, porque lo volvería a ver dentro de meses — _y eso si tenía suerte_ — pero no podía impedirlo, su pareja estaba ocupada y lo comprendía no iba a hacerle un drama por algo como eso

Tal vez para la próxima su petición sería la que él deseaba.

 **N/A: Hasta mañana, cualquier duda no duden en preguntar**


	2. Petición 2

**N/A: Lo que esta en "** _cursiva"_ **son los mensajes. El capítulo se centra -por así decirlo- en las reacciones de Furihata. Bastante seco (?) igual espero que sea disfrutable**

 **Petición 2**

 _"¿Podría cambiar el apodo Akashi-san?"_

Ahora, después de dos semanas de su partida al fin Akashi le había contestado el mensaje

No tenía Whatsapp, no era porque no tuviera celular, simplemente porque no le gustaba. Su medio de contacto era Facebook, así que no le podía poner un apodo a su gusto como en Contactos, pues Akashi también lo vería y sería sumamente vergonzoso para él.

 **Kouki Furihata**

 _"Akashi-san, ¿todo va bien?"_

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

 _"Todo perfecto Kouki, ¿cómo has estado?"_

 ** _—"_** _Mal, me gustaría verte_ _ **" —**_ quiso responder, pero mejor se lo reservo

 **Kouki Furihata**

 _"Bien, eso creo, ¿y usted Akashi-san?"_

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

 _"¿Eso crees? ¿Pasa algo?_

 _Bien, las cosas han marchado como lo planeado_

 _Por cierto, ya hemos hablado Kouki, nada de formalidades me haces sentir viejo y tenemos la misma edad"_

 **Kouki Furihata  
** ** _  
_** _"No pasa nada Akashi-san, solo he estado algo desanimado_

 _Eso es excelente_

 _¡Lo siento! Es que me acostumbre"_

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

 _"¿Seguro? Mataré a cualquiera que te haya desanimado"_

 _—No puedes matarte a ti mismo Akashi-san—_ Escribió pero prefirió no enviarlo, no evitó soltar una pequeña risa

 ** _"_** _Perdonado_ _ **"**_

 **Kouki Furihata**

 _"¿Podría hacerle una pequeña pregunta?"_

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

 _"Las que desees Kouki"_

 **Kouki Furihata**

 _"Yo… ¿podría cambiarle el apodo?"_

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

 _"Por supuesto, por el que quieras"_

Furihata esbozó una gran sonrisa, casi daba un grito por la respuesta

 ** _Has configurado el apodo de Akashi Seijuurou como "Sei 3"._** ** _Cambiar_**

Se sintió tan avergonzado en ese momento, no pudo evitar colocar el corazón en el apodo

 ** _Sei 3 ha configurado tu apodo como "Chihuahua-Kouki"._** ** _Cambiar_**

No pudo creer que Akashi también cambiara el suyo, y más usando el "Chihuahua"

 ** _Sei 3 ha cambiado los colores del chat (rojo)._** ** _Cambiar_**

 ** _Sei 3 ha cambiado el emoji (Corazón)._** ** _Cambiar_**

 **Sei 3**

 _"Me gusta el apodo"_

 **Chihuahua-Kouki**

 _"¿En serio?"_

Se limitó a colocar algún emoji a pesar de morirse de ganas de ponerlo

 ** _Sei 3_**

 _"¿Por qué mentiría?_

 _Debo irme, adiós Kouki"_

 ** _Sei 3 envió un sticker_**

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve rojizo al ver que por primera vez en todas sus conversaciones anteriores Akashi había usado algún sticker/emoji, y era el de "Pusheen" con un corazón. Debería considerar descargarle algunos cuando lo volviera a ver

 **Chihuahua-Kouki**

 _"Okay, nos vemos Akashi-san, descanse"_

 ** _Enviado_**

Supuso que debía ir a dormir, pues considerando la hora (2:17 a.m.) lo haría.

No cerró la conversación sin antes tomarle Screenshot a la conversación. Siempre le quitaban la cuenta de Facebook y no quería perder aquello.


End file.
